Bruises and Bitemarks
by MuzzlePuff
Summary: Sebastian and Claude want to be in love, but they think it might be a lie…So all they do is mindlessly fuck, thinking its not love. Maybe it could be love, or a bedroom brawl for their own self-satisfaction. Song-fic Song-Bruises and Bitemarks SebasClaude (Seme-Sebastian Uke-Claude) BE WARNED RATED M!


Bruises and Bite Marks

Note: I got bored, I mean REALLY bored. I turned on my iPod and began to listen to some songs, and this came to my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sebastian or Claude, nor do I own the song featured in this story.

Yaoi, Smut (Rated:M), SebasClaude (Seme-Sebastian Uke-Claude)

Don't like? LEAVE then

~O~O~O~O~OOO~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~OOO~O~O~OO~

1: Bruises and Bite marks- Good with Grenades (Like one of my FAVORITE songs!)

Rating: M, as in for smut.

Two single hearts on fire  
currently on the wire as inhabitations  
Fade a focused moment made  
Bruises and Bitemarks say takes  
One to bring the pain passion lies in screams  
Of estacitic dreams

Claude moaned loudly as Sebastian teased him, biting and bruising the skin on his neck. It hurt, hell it stung, but it felt so good to Claude. "Nnnghhh!" Claude gripped the sheets of the bed tightly, so hard his knuckles turned white. All Sebastian did was smirk, as he moved his face lower to Claude's stomach, this was so wrong. They both knew it was wrong…But they couldn't stop it. Claude released his death-grip on the sheets, and clung to Sebastian's hair, making sure he pulled hard as Sebastian sucked his erection. "Shi—SHIT!" Claude yelled loudly as Sebastian bit his thighs; the profanity was forever lost in a sea of passion and moaning. Most were from the stoic butler, known as Claude Faustus. Claude had dreamed of this forever, being dominated by Sebastian, but never had he thought it would happen now. Now this was a daily thing, being fucked to death by the cat-loving butler. It was painful, it was passionate, it was wrong, and it was sexy. Their hearts were on fire, just as their bodies were as they ground into each other.

You're in a place for fear  
Lips are for biting here let's make  
this moment worth the while let's kill  
The night and go down in style feel the  
Magic rise we're plotting our demise of  
Perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom  
Brawl

Their lips collided in a rough and deep kiss; blood trickled from Claude's lips as Sebastian bit into them. It wasn't love; Sebastian told himself that, it couldn't be love. As he stared into the yellow eyes of his enemy, it was his demise he saw, not love. Sebastian dove into another biting kiss, more blood. Claude pulled at Sebastian's hair, pulling strands out as Sebastian bit into him more. This was their knew way of fighting…A bedroom brawl. Their lips were for nothing but spitting curses, moaning and biting each other. But when they did kiss normally, it was light and short, and then it turned into a bloody mess again. It was only natural with them, any other person would've hated it, but they loved the roughness of this.

You bring the ropes and chains  
I'll bring the pills and games  
I Can show you pain and make you say my name  
You will believe my lies  
That im not like other guys that sparkle in my eyes  
Is part of my disguise

Sebastian didn't even prepare Claude, before he rammed into him. Claude threw his head back and screamed, it hurt. Sebastian smirked at the other male's pain, he knew it hurt Claude. He wanted it to hurt him. But, it also hurt Sebastian, he hated to admit it…He did feel something for the other. It was a lie though, it couldn't be love, maybe it was pity? Claude grit his teeth as he barked out for Sebastian to move. "Say please." Sebastian slapped Claude, and Claude whimpered a little.

"NO." Claude bit out bitterly. "MOVE NOW!" Claude screamed to the walls, refusing to look Sebastian in the eyes. Sebastian growled but pulled out and rammed into Claude hard, Claude couldn't control the spasms that wracked through his body. "Seb-SEBASTIAN! HARDER!" He yelled it loudly to the other. Sebastian swore he saw Claude crying, but he didn't say anything. He followed the command given to him and drove in harder for the spider demon.

Was it love? Or a sick lie? After they fucked, Claude lay motionless on the bed. Sebastian pulled out and stared at him. "Is it love?" Sebastian asked, to the air, himself, and Claude. Claude closed his eyes, and willed himself to talk.

"Is it?" Claude countered back bitterly, he grimaced at his own words. "Or is it some sort of sick self-satisfaction." Claude wanted it to be love, he wanted it so desperately, but could it ever be more then a messy fuck?

"Maybe we are just bullshitting ourselves…It could be love…It could be a lie." The last words stung both of them. It was just a bedroom brawl, it had to be! Bruises and Bite marks, pain and hate. It was pleasure, but they wanted love.

"I am sorry Sebastian." Claude sat up and began to gather up his clothes, like he always did. Until Sebastian stopped him and hugged Claude gently.

"Lie or not, let's pretend this is love…Just this once." Claude let go of his jacket and nodded, they fell asleep in each others arms.

~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~OOO~O~O~O

- ^_^ I like it, it came out the way I wanted it too at least. Basically it is saying that Sebastian and Claude want to be in love, but they think it might be a lie…So all they do is mindlessly fuck, thinking its not love. Maybe it could be love, or a bedroom brawl for their own self-satisfaction.


End file.
